


Splash Down

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series, The Secret Saturdays
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Shipwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after OTTO Motives. Kevin, Ben, Rook, and Argit have some trouble with reentry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash Down

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in my Contact ‘verse and is a crossover between Ben 10 and The Secret Saturdays. It takes place right after the end of OTTO Motives. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither the Ben 10 franchise nor the show The Secret Saturdays. If I did, things would get really freaky and painful really fast.

_WHEEEEEE! WHEEEEE! WHEEEEEE!_

Red warning lights flashed though out the interior of the Proto-TRUK. The engines of the heavily damaged ship started failing as soon as the craft entered the Earth’s atmosphere. Rook Blonko cursed in his native tongue and tried to get the malfunctioning controls to work.  Kevin Levin frowned as his dark eyes scanned the blue expanse of ocean approaching them. Argit clutched his seatbelt in panic. “Tennyson, do something!”

“Alright, its hero ti—oof!” Turbulence increased as the ship started to come apart and caused Ben Tennyson to crash to the floor. The Omnitrix activated and the human transformed in a green flash of light. “Aww, man!” The arachnichimp chirped as it examined its blue furred hands.

“We’re gonna _die_!” Argit whined, as the sea seemed to rush towards them even faster.

“Fuck!” Kevin snarled. The Osmosian hybrid sighed and began concentrating. “Ben, I doubt that the Watch is going to give ya something more helpful in time so just go web up the ship and stuff, so we don’t lose anything.”

“Wait, what about the not dying thing?” Spidermonkey inquired, as he was half way out the back door. Kevin grinned at his friend showing a mouthful of sharp fangs.

“Let me handle that.” The transforming hybrid replied as he kicked open the passenger door.

\--------------

Outside, the six-limbed alien monkey squinted from the wind and heat around him. Pointing his striped tail tip toward the trailer carrying Kevin’s cars, he covered them with web fluid that quickly hardened. Then he sprayed his partner’s wreaked ship. “Woah!”

A strong, clawed hand grabbed Spidermonkey by the tail and tossed him higher up in the air past huge flapping wings. Rook caught his partner on the way down and the wielder of the Omnitrix returned to his original form. Ben felt his hands sink into the black and green material under him and saw a tentacle of the stuff wrap around his waist. The Revonnahgander nudged the human with his shoulder and asked tensely, “Ben, were you aware that Kevin could do this?”

“No. No I did not… well, at least not under normal circumstances.” Ben replied nervously. The brunette swallowed twice before speaking up. “Heeey~ Kev, are you feeling okay?”

The chimera only grunted in response before diving after the cocooned vehicles.  Red, taloned feet gripped onto the trailer bed holding his precious cars and four mismatched arms grabbed hold on the ship. Large blue wings flapped twice to halt his descent and he gained some altitude using his translucent lower wings. Three glowing green eyes blinked when his passengers caught his attention again. **“Sup?”**

“Kev, please say you’re okay and not going to go crazy and eat us?!” The chimera’s brow antenna twitched in slight annoyance and he huffed. Ignoring the rumblings of his belly, he loosened the grip of his Galvanic Mechamorph skin on the human’s hands.

 **“I’m fine, a little tired but fine.”** Kevin replied as he pointedly ignored the suggestions of his Other. Friends weren’t food, even if he had them trapped and they were smaller than he was and they smelled delightfully spooked. The Osmosian found himself drooling and quickly forced back the instinct to feed. **“Hey, Benji would you mind finding a place for me to put this stuff down. Formshifting like this takes a lot out of me and… yeah …if I don’t get some food soon, I just might eat you guys. I really don’t want to eat you guys.”**

“Agreed.”

“Yeah, we don’t want you to eat us either. But if you do, remember the Revonnahgander’s got a lot more meat on his bones than I do.”

“What?”

Merrowww…………………..

 Jetray touched down close to one of the blue stone walls at the edge of a fortress on the closest island he found. The ground beneath the ray-like alien’s red talons was odd and rather rough but hey, it was a place to land. Slapping the faceplate of the Omnitrix, Ben transformed back into a human. A large shadow passed over the green and brown clad teen before Kevin set down the vehicles. The chimera landed gracefully on all sixes before lowing himself and releasing his passengers.

 **“Uhh, Ben, this isn’t an island.”** Kevin stated as he traced thick plant matter fingers of one of his larger arms over the rough greenish scales making up the ground. His striped orange tail swished back and forth in thought as he identified the creature they were standing on.  

“Let me guess,” Ben shot back with a hint of uneasiness in his voice as he backed up. He held his hands up in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture. “The natives don’t like visitors much.”

“Hey fellas, no need to point those spears our way.” Argit added as he hid behind the scrawny human for protection. The brown clad warriors neither turned away their weapons, nor did they halt their advance.

“Perhaps we should attempt another method.” Rook observed as he followed his partner’s example. The warriors did not respond to the tall Plumber taking out his badge. Once their backs bumped into the webbed up vehicles they could retreat no further. The machines behind them rocked and suddenly the two groups were cast into shade. The aliens and the alien shapeshifter looked up to see their hybrid friend perched on the wreaked rides crouching like a gargoyle defending an ancient crypt with his great blue wings spread to their fullest. A low warning growl rumbled through the air. The warriors backed up and took up a less threatening stance.  

A warrior with slightly darker armor stepped forward from his group while chuckling to himself, causing a few eyebrows to rise.  He removed his face-obscuring helmet to reveal a blue fishlike face with large pink eyes and dark greenish facial markings. “Rainbow! It’s been awhile.”

 **“Red?”** The chimera confirmed as he wrapped his wings around his misshapen multicolored body. The unmasked fishman blinked with semitransparent nictating membranes and nodded once. **“I’ve got a lot of stuff happenin’ lately, but I didn’t forget that rematch I owe you.”** A loud rumbling from Kevin’s scaly belly reminded him of the energy deficit that he needed to correct soon.

“Ah, you are hungry comrade.” Red nodded and gestured to his men. “Come, bring your friends, the king will enjoy having visitors. We’ll feed you folks, too.”

Merrowww……………

“…while our Serpent only needs a few gulps of air for flotation purposes it enjoys a long bask in the sun every so often.” King Ulraj told the feline alien, who was probably the only one listening to him. Argit sat as far away from the giant chimera as he could and still be at the table. The porcupine/opossum-like alien cast nervous glances at both his monstrous friend and the guards watching him closely as he nibbled on a kelp and squid dish. Ben picked around his plate, moving around the less appetizing looking bits.  The wielder of the Omnitrix just didn’t much of an appetite after watching Kevin swallow a roasted fish a large as a full-grown man whole.

The sound of engines overhead caught everyone’s attention. Through the windows of the king’s palace, everyone could see a humongous bright orange and yellow airship. “It looks like your ride has arrived.” The young king observed. The light blue-scaled teen signaled for some of his guards to retrieve the Saturday family. Ulraj went with those guards to greet his friends in person.

“So _Rainbow_ ,” Ben asked the chimera currently munching on several large tentacle steaks smothered in some sort of black sauce. “how do you know the Saturdays and these fish folk?”

**“It’s a long story, Benji boy…”**

 

....Merrowww.....


End file.
